Romantic Dinner?
by Winter's Dance
Summary: Denmark finds out that maybe he's not being romantic enough to win Norway's heart, so he tries his best! However, it seems like Sealand has other plans... Hijinks and fluff! DenmarkxNorway


The day starts out like any other day in the Nordic household. With screaming.

"Sealand you little shit! Gimme back my towel!" A stark-naked Denmark went screaming down the halls, past Iceland's room, and through the kitchen when Norway sat drinking a morning cup of coffee.

"Denmark, for the love of god, put some pants on," the Norwegian said, not bothering to look up. "Shut the fuck up and help me catch this kid!" growled Den.

Sealand bolted suddenly out of the pantry. "You'll never take me alive!"

One must remember that, around Denmark, this is never a wise choice of phrasing. He doesn't care if you're alive or dead, so long as he catches you.

Norway sighed and went back to his coffee. This was going to be an interesting day.

~*~

Denmark, after having caught Sealand and then gotten caught _himself_ by Sweden and Finland and then beaten to within an inch of his life, decided to see what Norway was up to.

So he creeps silently into the kitchen, sneaking up behind Norway, who happens to be reading. Den ((a regular Casanova, that one)) waits until his face is right next to Norge's to speak.

"Hey! Whatcha reading?"

Norway lets out a loud shriek, unaccustomed to being surprised like that. As soon as he realizes that it's only Denmark, however…

He beats him over the head with the magazine. "Don't you ever do that again you jerk!"

And so Denmark decided to take refuge in the one neutral territory in the house—Iceland's room.

Of course, it wasn't so much a room as it was a lair. Iceland spent most of his time being antisocial and hiding in here. Not that Denmark minded in times like this. He enters the room in his usual friendly manner.

"Yo! Gonna crash in here `til Norge calms down!"

Iceland merely nods, because that's the kind of person he is. Denmark saunters over to the other nation. "What're you working on?"

Iceland tilts the computer screen up, revealing a webpage.

"But Icey…that's a _dating_ website!"

The other nation nods.

"Is…is that for me? How did you know I had feelings for Norway?!"

The words slip out accidentally, sending Denmark into shock. He hadn't meant to say them…they'd kind of slipped out. But Ice just shrugs and pushes the screen in Den's face for the second time.

Den skims the content of the site, taking quick mental notes. It tells you how to win a special person's heart, and this is a specific article titled, "How to Sweep That Special Someone off Their Feet," or something along those lines.

The first paragraph simply states: "You are probably the kid who pulled at the pigtails of the girl you liked because you thought that it was showing affection, when really you were just being a bully. Let's clear some things up. You are not a Casanova. In fact, your person of interest probably thinks that you are the most annoying thing on the earth, and possibly the reason they go to therapy."

Denmark blinks several times and then looks at the author's name. Francis. Well, at least that made sense.

He reads the whole article, which talked about being more romantic and how to express your affection in more ways than the ones you used in kindergarten.

"Fascinating," he murmurs to no one in particular. "Maybe I should…try one of the ideas?"

Iceland nods and continues to stare at Denmark.

"Tonight?"

The other nation calmly goes back to typing at his laptop, briefly flashing Den a thumb's up. Denmark blinks, nods, and walks out of the room in a daze.

"You know, Onii-chan likes yellow roses best."

At this point, Den is convinced he's hallucinating. Iceland never says anything much, and he'd certainly never call Norway Onii-chan. This is probably all just a bad dream…

~*~

The option that sounds the least threatening (and the one that seems to have the greatest survival rate for him) is a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant. And instead of making it seem too date-ish, he invites all the Nordics but orders two tables.

Of course, he forgets to mention this to Nor until they're at the restaurant.

"What do you mean a table for two and one for four?" Norway asks, glaring in annoyance. Denmark sighs and wishes that Nor would be a little warmer towards him sometimes.

"It's for us," he finally manages to say, presenting Norway with a bouquet of yellow roses. "Please, take your seat."

The other nation stammers for a moment and sits down, completely unsure of why Denmark is acting like this. "Are you feeling alright?"

Across the room, Sealand snickers.

"Look at them! It's really funny, watching Denmark try and—"

Finland cuts him off. "Don't say anything bad or so help me you're grounded for a month! We want this evening to go smoothly." Finland loves to make people happy, and he wants both Denmark and Norway to be happy: together.

Sweden remains mostly silent, just watching the other table out of the corner of his eyes. Iceland, however, seems to be in a talkative mood. "I…I hope that Norway's happy. I think he really likes Denmark…somehow…"

The other three table occupants turned in their seats and stared.

"Have you had too much to drink?!"

~*~

Dinner was going well—very well in fact. Denmark and Norway had started talking, the conversation starting out slow at first but then progressing as Norway warmed up a bit. He was really a nice guy, Denmark thought, beneath the icy façade. This was why he loved Norway—it was that hidden warmth, the emotions that he showed only once he was comfortable with someone.

As they laughed and chatted together, Norway realized that somehow this felt…right. It was comfortable, being with Denmark. Sure, the other nation was loud and obnoxious sometimes, but deep down he was really…sweet.

"This has been a lot of fun Danmark." Norway smiled, a barely noticeable blush covering his cheeks. But Denmark does notice.

"You're welcome. It has been fun, hasn't it?" He chuckled.

"Certainly romantic, what with the music and the candles and all." Norway giggled, just a little. Denmark smiled to himself. Romantic is exactly what he aimed for—no more pulling pigtails for him!

Across the room, Sealand sat and watched the couple through his binoculars. "This is soooo boring! When're they gonna start hitting each other?!"

Finland sighs and pokes the youngest nation. "Shut up and eat your chicken fingers and leave those two alone."

"But I don't wanna!"

Finland only sighs and goes back to his meal. Sealand, on the other hand, has a better idea in mind. He picks up on of his French fries and throws it at Iceland's head. The other nation blinks, but soon as soon as he figures it out he tries to fling back a bit of risotto. Sealand ducks, and the risotto hits a very fancy looking man sitting next to them.

"What the…?!"

"FOOD FIGHT!!!"

It's a war of all against all as Sealand shoved Finland's face into his meal. Sweden dumped his glass of wine over Sealand's head, causing the smallest nation to throw a chicken finger. Unfortunately his aim is bad and it landed in someone else's soup.

Norway just stared for a moment, and then the icy exterior is back. He stands up, throws his napkin on the ground, and stormed off.

Denmark wanted to scream—the whole evening had gone terribly wrong! By this point a food fight had broken out across the restaurant with Sealand flipping over tables to use as barriers. Norway had stalked out of the room moments ago, disappearing outside.

With a sigh Denmark followed, ducking as an order of mashed potatoes went whizzing past his head. He tiptoed outside, looking around for Norway. The smaller nation was sitting on a rock, his head in his hands.

"Norway," he starts, "I never meant to-" To what? Ruin his evening? Make his life miserable all the time with his constant teasing?

"Hush, Denmark. The fault is mine." Norway looks at Denmark and motions for him to sit down. His voice is strained, and it sounds like he's going to cry at any moment.

"I…I should have told you from the beginning, but I just couldn't be anything other than the icy person you see. I call you an idiot and ignore your advances, but…" He sighs, shaking slightly as he continues. "I always wanted a relationship that would be romantic, and someone who would bring me flowers and do sweet things for me or stuff like that."

There's a pause and then a shaky laugh. "I know it sounds insane, but still. I thought that your advances were only for teasing me to get a reaction—nothing more. Now I know that it couldn't be farther from the truth…"

Denmark puts an army around Norway as he begins to speak again. "B-but I've always…really liked you. I've just never been able to get past the ice that-"

He's cut off suddenly as the Dane pulls him into an embrace.

"You don't need to apologize—I could have gone about showing you I loved you in different ways. France told me I wasn't romantic enough." He chuckles. "I promise to try, m'kay?"

Norway clings to Denmark, snuggling into the larger nation. "Thank you Den."

They stay like that, finally breaking apart to watch the sun's first golden rays appear over the horizon.

"Is this a romantic sort of thing?" Denmark asks warily, eying Norway for a response.

"Yeah," is the largest response he gets out of the quiet nation. Their hands brush, the skin cold in the morning frost.

Denmark has no clue what he's really doing as he pulls Norway closer, one hand brushing the hair out of the other's eyes. Norway blinks up at him in surprise.

And then Denmark kisses him, sweet and soft and nervous. Norway can't help closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his partner's neck.

There's a little more heat added, a little more passion, but before anything could really happen…

"Denmark and Norway, sittin' inna tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby inna baby carriage!"

Den breaks the kiss and growls. "Shut the fuck up, Sealand!" He keeps one arm wrapped protectively around Norway.

Norway glares back. "How is that even possible?"

Finland comes running up to the group, covered in miscellaneous food items. "There you are, Sealand!" He glances over at Norge and Denmark, and grins. "I knew it!"

Sealand can only point and jump in place. "Guess what? They were _kissing_!! Can't that get you pregnant and stuff?"

Norway turns bright red. Denmark only stares at the youngest nation, open-mouthed. "What the hell have you been teaching him Finland?!"

Finland scowls, annoyed at the fact that Sealand is seen so often as his son and replies tersely, "I didn't teach him _that_, you idiot! He's just being stupid. Sweden! Come get _your_ kid!" He puts an unnecessary amount of emphasis on the "your," as if insisting that it's the other nation's fault entirely.

Sweden had made it a point to keep his distance, but approached when Finland called him. "Wh't's th' probl'm?"

"It's late and we're going to take _your kid_ home." He glares at Sea-kun. "He's been completely out of control all day!"

"But mom I—"

"Don't call me that!!"

"Calm d'n wife."

"Don't call me that either!! I swear Sweden, the kid takes after you!"

"Mommy, after we get home, can I have some hot chocolate?"

"I give up!!"

Nor could hear the dysfunctional family arguing, even after they were out of sight. He sighed and leaned against Denmark again. "We should go home too. I'm tired."

They both rise off of the rock slowly, neither one speaking a word.

But if you were observant and looked closely, you would notice that maybe the nations were standing a little closer, maybe Norway was smiling just a little, maybe Denmark's expression wasn't so fierce.

And you would notice that, every so often, their fingers would brush, almost as if they were holding hands.

((That's all!!! I hope you liked it….Merry belated Christmas~!))


End file.
